


Vítimas

by Pipezinha



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: But is that friends are for, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Songfic, life goes on - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os pensamentos de Subaru Sumeragi, após todos os acontecimentos de X/1999. Se você não viu o anime todo ainda NÃO LEIA A FIC, porque vai ter spoilers a rodo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vítimas

**VÍTIMAS**

**_Este é o presente de amigo secreto da Arjuna Spike. Foi por isso, my dear, que eu disse que era uma surpresa agradável. Eu nunca ia conseguir fazer duas fics de Furuba iguais e se você está esperando uma outra de InuYasha, sinto muito, mas eu estou no júri do Aishiteru. Daí eu fui ver na sua lista de personagens favoritos e você gosta dele, o único amor da vida do meu Seichiro. Portanto, eis meu primeiro fic de Tokyo Babylon/X-1999, evocando os pensamentos de Subaru Sumeragi. A música que embala a fic é VICTIMS, de Culture Club._ **

****

Subaru se sentou num canto afastado da varanda. Apesar de ser Primavera, um ventinho teimoso e frio, como se o Inverno teimasse em não querer ir-se embora, soprava. “Como minhas lembranças ruins” pensou ele, se acomodando no balanço e esticando as longas pernas pra colocá-las na grade.

 

Dentro de casa, Fuuma ligou o rádio. A música encheu o aposento e esparramou-se pelas janelas. Subaru reconheceu, era um sucesso já antigo, quando ainda era um adolescente...

 

The victims we know so well, they shine in your eyes

_As vítimas, nós as conhecemos bem, elas brilham em seus olhos_

When they kiss and tell, strange places we never see

_Quando elas beijam e dizem, lugar estranho que nunca vemos_

But always there, lke a ghost in my dream

_Mas você está sempre lá, como um fantasma em meu sonho_

And I keep telling you,

_E eu fico te dizendo_

Please don’t do the things you do

_Por favor, não faça as coisas que você faz_

When you do those things, pull my puppet strings

_Quando você faz aquelas coisas, puxa as cordas da minha marionete_

I have the strangest void for you

_Eu sinto o mais estranho vazio por você_

“É Culture Club, deve ser de 1982... Em ’82 eu tinha 17 anos... E Seichiro tinha 26... Eu ainda era um moleque ingênuo... ‘puxa as cordas da minha marionete’... Eu era uma marionete do destino? Quem puxava minhas cordinhas? Minha avó puxava, minha irmã puxava, até Seichiro, com certeza... eu reagia a todos, mas nunca a mim mesmo... O que eu queria, naquela época? Sossego. Eu queria paz. Queria fazer tudo que os adolescentes faziam. Eu estava tão preocupado em “aparentar ser normal” que me esqueci que podia ser... Hokuto que estava certa, em viver a vida como ela se apresentava naquele instante. Eu me preocupava tanto, planejava tanto...”

 

We love and we never tell

_Amamos e nunca dizemos_

What places our hearts in the wishing well

_Que colocamos nossos corações em desejos_

Love leads us into the stream it’s sink or swim

_O amor nos leva para a correnteza e é se afogar ou nadar_

Like it’s always been

_Como sempre._

“Eu nadei contra a correnteza. Era tão mais prático seguí-la. Mas como dizer que te amava, Seii-chan? Como reconhecer? Eu era um moleque covarde. Eu não saberia justificar-me perante os outros. Eu já era estranho. Eu precisava de aceitação. Já pensou, um garoto com ‘poderes estranhos’ e amante de um outro homem? E amante de um inimigo da família? Era um fardo muito grande pra carregar. Hoje eu sei que você me ajudaria a carregá-lo. Quantas vezes você não me ajudou a carregar o meu próprio? Todas as vezes em que você me ajudou a terminar meu trabalho, sem diminuir minha importância no caso... não era por amor, Seii-chan? Eu deveria ter me afogado nos meus próprios sentimentos. Talvez você tivesse me matado, mas o que me importaria hoje?”

 

Pull the strings of emotion

_Toque as cordas da emoção_

Take a ride into a unknown place

_Dê um passeio num local desconhecido_

Fell like a child on a dark night

_Sinta-se como uma criança numa noite escura_

Wishing there was some kind of heaven

_Desejando que haja alguma espécie de paraíso_

I could be warm with you smiling

_Eu poderia me aquecer com seu sorriso_

Hold out your hand for a while

_Segure sua mão por um instante_

The victims we know them so well... so well...

_As vítimas, nós as conhecemos bem, tão bem..._

 

 

O vento trouxe algumas pétalas novas, ainda incapazes de se susterem no galho. Pétalas de cerejeiras (1)... Subaru suspirou:

 

“Ah, Seichiro, você não era um assassino... Oh, não! Era um ladrão! Primeiro roubou minha paz... Vivia roubando beijos meus... o que me deixava enfurecido, mas muito feliz... Depois roubou minha irmã... minha harmonia... Meu coração você nunca mais devolveu... Droga, eu prometi a Kamui nunca mais fazer isso, mas estou me afogando em auto-piedade novamente...”

 

The victims we know so well, they shine in your eyes

_As vítimas, nós as conhecemos bem, elas brilham em seus olhos_

When they kiss and tell, strange places we never see

_Quando elas beijam e dizem, lugar estranho que nunca vemos_

But always there, lke a ghost in my dream

_Mas você está sempre lá, como um fantasma em meu sonho_

And I keep telling you,

_E eu fico te dizendo_

Please don’t do the things you do

_Por favor, não faça as coisas que você faz_

When you do those things, pull my puppet strings

_Quando você faz aquelas coisas, puxa as cordas da minha marionete_

I have the strangest void for you

_Eu sinto o mais estranho vazio por você_

 

Subaru viu Arashi ao longe, carregando uma cesta. Tirou as pernas da grade e se levantou, acenando pra ela ficar onde estava. Ela ergueu o braço, acenando de volta. O jovem _onmyôji (2)_ correu pelo jardim até alcançá-la. Como sempre, fez uma reverência à barriga estufada, o que, como sempre, tirou uma risada satisfeita da garota. E tirou a cesta de flores das mãos dela.

 

-Não estava pesada.

 

-Não, pra alguém que não está carregando nada.

 

-Você estava descansando, desculpe te atrapalhar...

 

-Só estava escutando música... e na verdade, ela estava me deprimindo... obrigado por atrapalhar...

 

Riram. Arashi olhou para o rosto de Subaru, num sentimento de compreensão. Todos tiveram perdas. Mas pra alguns elas eram mais pesadas. Ela e Sorata tinham vivido bons momentos para recordar com carinho. E ela ainda retivera uma parte de Arisugawa com ela, uma boa parte, que crescia a cada dia, saudável e pulsante em seu ventre. O que Sumeragi-san tinha consigo? Que tipo de lembranças ele teria de Sakurazuka? O que fazia o olhar do jovem ficar embaçado muitas vezes? Suspirou. A vida era o presente. E um dia de cada vez. Foi essa a lição que Sorata havia lhe ensinado.

 

Chegaram à varanda, Subaru colocou a cesta nos degraus, enquanto Arashi se sentava ao lado, escutando o final da música...

 

Show my heart some devotion

_Que meu coração mostre alguma piedade_

Push aside those that whisper never

_Ponha de lado aquele que nunca suspira_

Feel like a child on a dark night

_Sinta-se como uma criança numa noite escura_

Whishing we could spend it togeher

_Desejando que pudéssemos passá-la juntos_

I could be warm with you smiling

_Eu poderia me aquecer com seu sorriso_

Hold out your hand for a while

_Segure sua mão por um instante_

The victims we know them so well, so well...

_As vítimas, nós as conhecemos bem, tão bem_

Mas antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma palavra, Subaru sentiu-se agarrado por trás e erguido, praticamente jogado pra cima e posto num ombro. Pensou num ataque e se xingou por ter se descuidado, mas em minutos, as ações desfizeram sua primeira impressão. O ombro onde ele estava se balançava na gargalhada do dono, assim como outras gargalhadas femininas se faziam ouvir, e uma língua molhada atingia seu rosto.

 

-Estava com a guarda abaixada, Subaru-kun...

 

-Você quase o matou do coração, Kusanagi-san. Pare, Inuki... Yuzuhira, pare de rir e me ajude...

 

Kusanagi jogou Subaru no gramado, a mercê de Inuki. Subaru tentava, sem muito sucesso, escapar da língua molhada do lobo. Yuzuhira apenas abraçou seu animal, embolando mais ainda o meio de campo. Monou saiu para a varanda pra ver o motivo de tanto barulho e os encontrou todos abraçados, por cima de Sumeragi. Riu e foi ajudar. Enquanto se arrastava pela grama, fingindo dores nas costas, Sumeragi afastava novamente as sombras da mente...

 

“Sim, somos todos vítimas. Do destino ou de nossos atos, somos todos vítimas. Mas por enquanto, eu escolho viver. Com as lembranças boas e as ruins, eu escolho viver. Por mim, por eles, por Hokuto, por Kamui, por você, meu amado Seichiro, eu escolho viver. A cada dia, vivendo o hoje... Sei que Fuuma faz isso e pra ele deve ser infinitamente pior... Eu sou Subaru Sumeragi e sou um vencedor. Eu sobrevivi e se mereci viver, bem, vamos gastar o prêmio, como diria minha irmã.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Well, eu ia me derramar no angst, mas é Natal, caramba... Tempo de esperança... Pois bem, pra quem não tem intimidade com a língua, onmyôji (2)
> 
> significa mestre do onmyôdô – prática de divinação, astrologia e magia – o Seichiro vive chamando o Subaru disso, no manga. E (1) as pétalas da cerejeira são chamadas de Sakura... o nome e o símbolo de Seichiro...
> 
> Não ficou perfeito, porque é o primeiro, e como eu não tinha certeza que a presenteada gostaria de um yaoi completo de Sei-chan e Sumeragi-san, fiquei nessa. Porque a minha frustração com TB exige um lemon de acordo. Mas isso é uma outra história. 19/11/2005.
> 
>  


End file.
